lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Studio Secretary Murder
"The Studio Secretary Murder" is a Homicide case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough Pawnbroker This mission starts with a cut scene. First head to the pawn broker, speak to the man at the counter and he will hand you two rings to examine. The wedding ring on the right has a hallmark whilst the engagement ring on the left has a makers mark. You will automatically talk to the man again and he will give you a name and a bogus address. Railyard Crime Scene Now head to the Railyard crime scene, where you'll meet Officer Clyde Hart. *'NOTE:' This is your best opportunity to also unlock the Chevrolet Coroner's Van, International Police Wagon, and the Crime Scene Investigator's Studebaker Commander for the Auto Fanatic trophy/acheivement. Enter them as soon as you arrive at the Railyard crime scene. Speak to Nelson Gaines, the railway switchman, first. After he is done, speak to the coroner to get the victim's details then search the green railroad car behind him for blood stains, and finally search the body. *Turn the head to the right to discover that she's a vagrant and there is a strong smell of alcohol. *Check her right hand (Left when examining her) to discover another missing ring. After that the coroner will amend the time of death for another clue. *Check the red purse for Handbag '''clue. *Inside of the purse, find a '''Upper half of torn letter *Inside of the purse, find a Movie lot job *Examine the matchbox for a location. *Examine the piece of paper next to the matchbook and you will discover that it's a list of the victim's belongings on stationary from a liquor store. Next, talk to John Ferdinand Jamison, who is sitting on some planks near Officer Hart. After a cut scene you will get a new clue then start questioning him. Interview John Jamison #'Interference of evidence': Truth. #'Discovery of victims body': Doubt. After he is arrested, use the nearby gamewell to get the address for the nearest Levine's Liquor store. *'NOTE:' Visit Levine's Liquor Store first; otherwise you will miss out on a small clue that is useful (though not essential) later on in the case. Levine's Liquor Store Once you arrive you will walk in and talk to the owner, Walter Robbins. He will lead you to the victim's bedroom. *Next to the bed is a Book. Open it for a new P.O.I., Grosvenor McCaffrey *Turn around and find a bowling pin; zoom in to receive the Rawling's Bowling Alley location. Return to the front of the store to talk to Mr. Robbins. Interview Mr. Robbins #'Contact with victim:' Truth. #'Relationship with victim:' Truth. #'Knowledge of McCaffrey:' Doubt. Note: If you don't visit here first, Cole will ask only 2 questions during the interview with Grosvenor McCaffrey later, though it will not affect the investigation or block you from getting a 5-Star case rating. Alternately, if Cole visits the bar and interviews McCaffrey before going to the liquor store, he'll need to return to Mench's Bar afterwards to ask McCaffrey an additional question. However this will occur only if Cole doesn't contact KGPL for McCaffrey's address; if he does so, then McCaffrey will no longer be at the bar the second time around and the last question will go unasked. Mensch's Bar Head to Mensch's Bar and talk to the bartender, who will tell you to talk to the patrons. Talk to Grosvenor McCaffrey in the booth with the waistcoat and white shirt. Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey #'Last Contact with Victim:' Doubt #'Relationship with Victim: '''Lie (Book) #'Criminal History:' Doubt. Note: Question #2 will only be asked in the initial meeting with McCaffrey if Cole has already visited the liquor store. If not, only the other two questions will be asked, but after visiting the liquor store (but ''before inquiring about McCaffrey's address through KGPL) there is an opportunity to return to the bar to ask the final question (and receive the extra experience points). Rawling's Bowling Alley You'll get a message on the radio that the captain has some concerns with the murders and needs to see you back at the station. However, go to the bowling alley for James Tiernan first. The old woman behind the counter inside, Florence Jenkins, will tell you to that "Jimmy" is resetting pins in the back. Go through the door in the left wall of the building and cue the chase scene. There will be a Cisitalia Coupe waiting for you at the end of the foot chase; get in and chase him. Once caught, there is another cut scene of Jimmy being loaded into a paddywagon for a trip downtown. Now get to the police station. Central Police Station Back at the station, head downstairs and talk to the captain - he'll tell you that there are some concerns about the previous arrests for the murders, and give you a bit of new information. He tells you to keep the info under your hat for now. You also learn that the coroner has had to fire one of his men for being associated with Jamison. Before leaving the station, use a phone to call in for McCaffrey's address if you haven't done so already. McCaffrey's Apartment Check the mailboxes for the apartment number. He is on the second floor in apartment 6. Kick the door in. *Find a bloody tire iron to the left of the couch. A short cutscene will trigger with a McCaffrey's neighbor, Elinor Hopkin, walking in. After she's done talking, go back to finding clues. *Check the desk for another clue; the other half of the torn letter. Take the stairs to the roof. Once on the roof, Grosvenor starts to run. Chase him down. You should be able to tackle him, but if he manages to evade you eventually he will hide behind a wall and attack you leading to a fistfight. Central Police Station: Now you'll be able to interrogate James Tiernan and Grosvenor McCaffrey. You'll have to use each suspect's testimonies against each other if you want to get the full five stars. You HAVE to start with James Tiernan, so head on over to Interrogation Room 1. * Interview James Tiernan (Interrogation Room 1) ::1. Relationship with victim: Lie (Victim Last Seen) ::2. Victim's book found: Doubt ::3. Alibi for James Tiernan: Lie (Liquor purchase) ::4. Access to murder weapon: Doubt * Do not charge him. Leave the interrogation room. Next head on over to Interrogation Room 2 and interrogate Grosvenor McCaffrey. * Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey (Interrogation Room 2) ::1. Alibi for McCaffrey: Lie (Torn Letter) ::2. Access to tire iron: Lie (Tiernan's Accusation) :: * Leave the room. Use the telephone to receive a clue about McCaffrey's criminal record. Head back over to Room 1, and talk to James Tiernan again. * Interview James Tiernan (Interview Room 1) ::1. Events prior to murder: Lie (McCaffrey’s accusation) * Do not charge him. Leave the room. Head back to Room 2 one last time and speak with McCaffrey. * Interview Grosvenor McCaffrey (Interrogation Room 2) ::1. Military service: Lie (McCaffrey's criminal record) *After the interrogation Charge Grosvenor McCaffrey. Trivia *This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Evelyn Winters. For information about the real case and the scene as it appears today, see the 1947 project time travel blog. *One of the suspects in this case, James Tiernan, is loosely based on the real-life James Tiernan, who did work at a bowling alley and was charged with the murder of Evelyn Winters. *This is the first case in which you can see the Black Dahlia killer's face in the opening cutscene when he murders his victim, though it is darkened by the shadow of his hat. *During the conversation at the Central Police Station with James Donnelly, Ray Pinker and Malcom Carruthers, Malcom is visibly upset about something. When Phelps asks what is wrong, Carruthers mentions he just had to fire one of his assistants because he was a friend of John Ferdinand Jamison, implying the assistant may have also been a necrophiliac. *When Phelps and Galloway are talking about the Moller case, they imply that Hugo Moller was charged with the crime even if you arrested a different suspect during "The Golden Butterfly". *At the start of this case, Captain Donnelly is, for an unknown reason, occupying Gordon Leary's office instead of his own. *The ring you retrieved from the pawnbroker is originally baught in Hartfield's Jewelry Store, where you arrested Edgar Kalou in case "Buyer Beware". *A glitch in the PS3 version may prevent Phelps from phoning about McCaffrey's criminal record until after the second Tiernan interview. Video walkthrough 8eyftKKkksE es:El asesinato de la secretaria Studio Secretary Murder, The Category:Homicide